Disney's Magical World (Walt Disney Universe park)
Disney's Magical World will be a Magic Kingdom park located in Walt Disney Universe and similar to Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom in Florida, Tokyo Disneyland, and Shanghai Disneyland, not to be confused with the US retitling of Disney Magic Castle: My Happy Life for 3DS. Plus, it will be based on major Disney franchises especially the ones in the new generation. Layout This Disneyland park will combine some elements from Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom, Tokyo Disneyland and Shanghai Disneyland. And also like the two parks, it won't have a train circling around the park. It will feature a flower picture of Mickey's face like what Tokyo Disneyland, Disneyland Paris, and Shanghai Disneyland would have, and behind it will be a Disney-styled contemporary entrance welcoming guests to the "Main Street" area combining Mickey Avenue and elements Disney's California Adventure's Paradise Pier called Mickey Boulevard, a hub which will be the same size as Gardens of Imagination with water spots squirting fountains, a replica of the castle from Shanghai Disneyland also representing all the Disney Princessses called Princess FairyTale castle, a different version of Fantasyland called Storybookland '''but slightly similar to and combining elements from Fantasyland at WDW's Magic Kingdom, Tokyo Disneyland, and Shanghai Disneyland, an almost exact copy of Shanghai Disneyland's Tomorrowland which will also be located on the left side of the park but called '''Tomorrow Zone, a different version of Adventureland called Safari Island '''which will have a Lion King river ride called The Lion King: Simba's Mighty Journey instead of Jungle Cruise, '''Treasure Cove, a slightly smaller version of Frontierland called Countryside Trail, and two mini-lands, Agrabah, similar to Tokyo Disney Sea's Arabian Coast but all themed to Aladdin, and Mermaid Lagoon '''from Tokyo DisneySea. List of areas Mickey Boulevard Instead of a traditional Main Street U.S.A., it will have a Mickey and Friends-themed area called Mickey Boulevard, striking a slight resemblance to (but slightly bigger than) Shanghai Disneyland's Mickey Avenue but without Remy's Patisserie which would be located in Disneywood Adventure. In the center will stay a fountain depicting figures of Mickey and Oswald on top, and Minnie, Goofy, Donald, Pluto, Max Goof, and Huey, Dewey, Louie. It will also include a funfair-styled area on the left side combining elements from Paradise Pier at Disney's California Adventure with attractions such as '''Mickey's MouskeCoaster, Donald's Fun Wheel, Goofy's Silly Swings, Huey, Dewey, and Louie's RC Hovercrafts, Launchpad's Flight Academy, Rescue Rangers Raceway, and a dark ride called Darkwing Duck's St. Canard Crisis. Attractions *Walt Disney Theater *Mickey's MouskeCoaster *Donald's Fun Wheel *Goofy's Silly Swings *'Huey, Dewey, and Louie's RC Hovercrafts '- an Aquatopia-styled ride where the three little mischievous quack-stars control their toy hovercrafts around their contemporary-detailed pool. *'Launchpad's Flight Academy '- an airplane coaster inspired by (but far cry from) Goofy's Sky School from Disney's California Adventure, but slightly longer and faster. *Rescue Rangers Raceway *'Darkwing Duck's St. Canard Crisis' - In this dark ride based on the 1991-1992 series, guests take Darkwing's ratcatcher as Darkwing, Gosalyn, and Honker help save St. Canard by defeating the Furious Five. Shops *Superstar Souvenirs *Minnie's Fashioners *McDuck's Department Store *Gyro's Workshop *Gag Factory *Whistle Stop Shop *Sora's Keybladers Restaurants and food services *Mickey and Pals Market Cafe *Sweetheart's Confectionery *Il Paperino *Clarabelle's Bakery *Rescue Rangers Treats Meet and greet spots *'Meet Mickey and Friends '- Guests get to encounter their favorite stars from the Mickey Mouse universe and Kingdom Hearts and the famous teddy bear couple Duffy and ShellieMay. And Roger Rabbit sometimes appears near the Gag Factory. Storybookland Storybookland will be a bigger version of Fantasyland similar to Shanghai Disneyland. It will include a replication of the Enchanted Storybook Castle called Princess FairyTale Castle, Fantasia Carrousel, Dueling Dumbos, a Casey Jr. Circus Train ride, and a newer version of The Mickey Mouse Revue with 4D effects which isn't Mickey's PhilharMagic at all, but called Mickey's 4-D Symphony Extravanganza. It will feature Wonderland as a section based on the 1951 animated film (also slightly resembling the upcoming Tokyo Disneyland version of the section) featuring a more interactive Curious Labyrinth '''with better technology. Since it will have a '''Hundred Acre Wood '''section, it will include a trackless ride combining elements from the Winnie the Pooh films called '''Pooh's Amazing Adventures and Hunny Pot Spin. It will also feature a 7D remake of the Seven Dwarfs Mine Train called 7D Mine Train, a Disney Villains ride called Villains' Hotel '''with a Mystic Manor-styled ride instead of a traditional Haunted Mansion, Shanghai Disneyland's version of '''Peter Pan's Flight. The boat ride will not be It's a Small World at all though the song will be heard in this area and the park's entrance, but instead a similar version of Frozen Ever After. Attractions *Princess FairyTale Castle *Fantasia Carrousel *'Dueling Dumbos '- from WDW's Magic Kingdom, but each Dumbo will have flapping ears, blinking eyes, a moving trunk and limbs. *Casey Jr. Circus Train *'Mickey's 4-D Symphony Extravanganza' - an audio-animatronics and 4-D experience show where Maestro Mickey Mouse and your other favorite Disney stars perform a Broadway musical-styled concert filled with various Disney songs and special effects, just like Muppet*Vision 3D. *'Peter Pan's Flight' - same version from Shanghai Disneyland *'7D Mine Train' - a 7D edition of the classic attraction found in WDW's Magic Kingdom and the upcoming Shanghai Disneyland. It will take you on a whimsical thrilling ride as you experience the 7D's adventures in Jollywood while listening to the 7D theme song. *'Frozen Ever After '- a Frozen boat ride film similar to the one in EPCOT but with a lot of better technology especially for the animatronics. *'Villains' Hotel '- a trackless Hanuted Mansion/Mystic Manor-styled ride where guests encounter prominent Disney Villains who perform evil pranks while riding a terror buggy. At the end shows all the villains throwing themselves a spooky shindig. Hundred Acre Wood *'Pooh's Amazing Adventures' - a trackless dark ride depicting elements from the Winnie the Pooh films. *'Hunny Pot Spin' - a spinning teacup-styled ride with hunny pots instead of traditional teacups from Shanghai Disneyland Wonderland *Alice's Curious Labyrinth Shops *Storybook Shoppe *Mickey's Harmony Faire *Bibbidi Bobbidi Botique *The Dwarfs' Mine *Bonjour! Village Gifts *Big Top Souvenirs *Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna Wonderland *The Mad Hatter's Hundred Acre Wood *Pooh Corner Restaurants and food services *Be Our Guest Restaurant *Gaston's Tavern *Dumbo's Peanuts *Pinocchio Village Haus *Bella Notte Restaurant *The Snuggly Duckling Wonderland *Eat Me, Drink Me Refreshments *Queen of Hearts Hall Meet and greet spots *Snow White's Grotto *Rapunzel's Tower *FairyTale Gardens featuring Merida *Elsa's Ice Palace Other *Baby Mine Care Center Tomorrow Zone Attractions *TRON Lightcycles Power Run *Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters *Stitch Encounter *Litwak's Arcade *Jet Packs *Big Hero 6: Baymax's Adventure Through San Fransokyo *'Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: The Ride '- an IMAX 3D motion simulator ride based on Sony's Columbia Pictures' 2009 animated film Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and its 2013 sequel. Shops *TRON Store *Star Command Traders *Hiro's Inventory Restaurants and food services *Pizza Planet Arcade *Stitch's Snack Bar Safari Island Attractions *'Tree of Life '- originally the icon of Disney's Animal Kingdom and depicts carvings of not just real animals, but also Disney Jungle characters hidden under the trunk. *'The Lion King: Simba's Mighty Journey '- a Roaring Rapids-styled but flume ride travelling through scenes from the 1994 film. Like Jungle Cruise and Kilimanjaro Safaris, you can see all the animals that live in the savannah of Africa (only as animatronics), especially the characters from the film series. *'TaleSpin: Don Karnage's Revenge '- an attraction similar to Star Tours and StormRider from Tokyo DisneySea based on the 1990-1991 Jungle Book spin-off TV show. This is where you join Baloo, Kit, Louie, and the gang on a high-flying adventure as they defeat Don Karnage and Shere Khan. *Tarzan's Treehouse *'Tarzan's Jungle Swingthrough '- a hanging coaster based on the 1999 film. Shops *Circle of Life Gifts *Cape Suzette Supplies *'Trashin' the Camp Traders '- it really doesn't sell garbage, but souvenirs from the Disney jungle-related films. *Kilimanjaro Safari Restaurants and food services *Hakuna Matata Restaurant *Safari Snacks *'Louie's' - a nightclub owned by Louie Lamount from TaleSpin *Tantor's Pizza Outpost Meet and greet spots *'Higher for Hire '- Guests encounter and have photos with the stars of TaleSpin. Treasure Cove Attractions *Pirates of the Caribbean: Battle for the Sunken Treasure *Eye of the Storm: Captain Jack's Stunt Spectacular Shops *Shipwreck Store Restaurants and food services *Barbossa's Bounty Countryside Trail Attractions *'Sheriff Woody's Railroad Rescue' - Join Woody and his roundup gang who attempt to defeat Stinky Pete the Prospector who wants to blow down the mine as you take the train from Toy Story 3 thrilling round the canyon. *Pocahontas Riverbend Canoes *'Brother Bear Adventure' - a river rapids ride similar to Big Grizzly River Rapids at Disney's California Adventure depicting the story of the 2003 film. Shops *Woody's Trading Post *Wingapo Spirit Store Restaurants and food services *Pecos Bill Saloon *Jessie's Snack Roundup *Br'er Picnic Meet and greet spots *'Pocahontas Indian Village '- a meet and greet area where guests encounter the Pocahontas, John Smith, Meeko, and Governor Ratcliffe Agrabah Attractions *Aladdin's Magic Carpets *Magic Lamp Theater Shops *Agrabah Marketplace *Genie's Grants Restaurants and food services *Jasmine's Oasis Mermaid Lagoon Attractions *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventure *Flounder's Flying Fish *Scuttle's Scooters *Jumpin' Jellyfish *Blowfish Balloon Race *Ariel's Playground Shops *Ariel's Treasures Restaurants and food services *Sebastian's Calypso Kitchen Meet and greet spots *Ariel's Grotto Entertainment *Magical Wonders on the Go (daytime parade) *'Paint the Night Parade '(nighttime parade) - same as WDW's Magic Kingdom version *Disney's Happily Ever After (castle stage show) *'Kingdom Hearts in the Sky '(fireworks spectacular) - Sora, Mickey, Goofy, and Donald perform a special night exploring through various worlds based on Disney films and the Disney Afternoon with fireworks, fountains, and special effects similar to that of World of Color. Category:Walt Disney Universe